


Preconceito não!

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, preconceito, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Hmm... eu acho que podemos sim, ágape. Preconceito não!Milo e Camus tiveram um leve desentendimento devido ao preconceito, algo que o francês não tolera...
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	Preconceito não!

**Author's Note:**

> Gincana 4 anos do Fórum Need for Fics, Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [preconceito], tarefa-relâmpago 24 horas  
> Postado originalmente em 01/07/2013
> 
> Beta: Ainda sem betar... Depois eu edito isso.
> 
> Frase-tema: “A paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia” - Dennis Diderot
> 
> Itens usados: Frase: Não se preocupe; Sonhar acordado; Frase: Eu tenho certeza
> 
> Lembretes: Os sobrenomes Lykourgos e Deschamps para Milo e Camus foram idéias minhas. Se quiser usar, dar os créditos não faz cair a mão e muito menos surgir uma verruga na ponta do nariz. Basta pedir e pronto.

Já vestindo o seu pijama meio esverdeado, o ruivo se encontrava aninhado na cama de casal que dividia com o grego atrevido que conseguira roubar-lhe o coração. Os cabelos rubros soltos esparramados pelo travesseiro. Deitado de lado, ele não estava nem um pouco com vontade de trocar uma palavra que fosse com o outro. 

Havia um motivo para tudo aquilo. Talvez fosse até um pouco culpa do temperamento forte de ambos, mas Camus Guillaume Deschamps não tinha de aguentar preconceitos logo dentro do escritório que ele havia arduamente montado.

Sua produtora era uma das mais procuradas em meio a tantas que existiam no mercado, e até mesmo por isso, não admitia que entre os seus contratados houvesse aquela coisa idiota chamada preconceito. Mas ele próprio havia sentido na pele o gostinho amargo daquela coisa idiota, graças ao jeito do amante de sempre querer fazer as coisas ao seu jeito.

Suspirando, ainda não acreditava que se deixara beijar a vista de quem pudesse ver! E o fato é que foram vistos e não demorou muito para o estopim ser aceso e os boatos correrem por todo o local.

Não, ele não tinha medo de assumir seu caso de mais de três anos com o grego, mas o que ele não gostava é que sua vida particular ficasse em evidência. Para Milo Lykourgos, o homem em questão, isso não fazia muita diferença. Eram um casal, discretos como o ruivo queria, mas não deviam nada a ninguém. 

E por pensar assim que praticamente o loiro tivera de sair as pressas, em sua Harley, atrás do Porshe negro do namorado. Camus estava enraivecido. Não se importava com os comentários, mas não queria, definitivamente ser olhado com interesse pelos novos funcionários, os quais alguns pareciam ser um tanto impressionáveis, para não dizer homofóbicos. Mas aquele não fora o motivo para deixar o sempre centrado empresário enraivecido, mas sim a piadinha feita pelo sócio.

Ruminado coisas sem sentido, e a maioria sendo pragas e mais pragas contra o namorado, o ruivo não percebeu quando este adentrou ao quarto. 

Evitando um embate antes do necessário, Milo havia ficado fora das vistas dele. Abrindo a camisa azul que estava usando, retirou os sapatos e meias guardando-os na sapateira. Bufando, mirou o ruivo deitado de costas para si. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, aproximou-se da cama e deixou o corpo cair pesadamente ao lado do outro. O colchão de molas ensacadas absorvendo o impacto e quase nem fazendo o outro balançar. 

Camus abriu levemente os olhos, e sem voltar a cabeça um milímetro, tentou focalizar o outro como podia. Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, parou com os lábios abertos, pois Milo dera o primeiro bote.

\- Camus, de nada vai adiantar ficarmos mais uma semana sem nos falar como da última vez. – Milo era de escorpião, e se resolvesse entrar na ranhetice do aquariano teimoso, teriam mais uma semana infernal.

\- Milo, se non queria ter mais uma semana infernal, por que non pensou no que estava fazendo? – Perguntou sem ainda se voltar para olhar o outro.

\- Ora... – O loiro suspirou. Jogando um pouco as madeixas encaracoladas para trás, ajeitou-se melhor na cama para poder assim encostar o joelho bem próximo das nádegas macias do namorado, aproveitando-se para alisar o local em uma provocação nada casta.

\- Hei! – Camus levantou-se sobre um dos cotovelos encarando o outro.

Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, Milo sustentou-lhe o olhar. 

\- Camie, eu já cansei de pedir para não se preocupar... **Não se preocupe** com o que os outros hão de pensar. Estamos juntos há tanto tempo e **eu tenho certeza** que foi mais a falta de costume dos que não nos conhecem como todo os outros funcionários. Ademais, não temos como adivinhar também quem terá preconceitos ao ver um casal como nós. Isso não é perguntado em uma entrevista para cargos de carreiras, não é?

O ruivo suspirou segurando um pouco a língua. Não sentia vontade de brigar e de nada adiantaria novamente entrar no assunto que deviam ser mais discretos, na realidade que Milo deveria ser mais discreto, pois este desconversava, quando muito não acabavam em um bate boca ferrenho. E de certa forma, o sócio tinha razão. Não havia como escolher quem não fosse homofóbico, ou tivesse algum tipo de preconceito.

\- Você tem razão, Milo. – Camus por fim virou-se um pouco para melhor ver o rosto bonito do grego. – Como diz a celebre frase de Dennis Diderot: **‘A paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia.’** De nada irá adiantar eu gastar o meu francês com você ou com quem quer que seja, pois você é um teimoso e por vezes arrogante ser.

\- Ora, mas como você me vê... – Milo gracejou. Segurando uma mecha de fios finos, lisos e muito rubros, levou-os ao nariz inalando o olor delicioso meio almiscarado. – Adoro sentir o seu cheiro... – Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deslizou a língua pelos lábios. Queria provocá-lo, e sabia como fazê-lo. 

O empresário ruivo, ajeitou-se melhor na cama e esticando um pouco o braço direito, segurou uma parte da camisa puxando o grego para se aproximar mais. Antes, porém, de capturar-lhe os lábios, deixou que os mesmo roçassem nos do outro a cada palavra dita.

\- Você non acha que podemos resolver o resto dessa questão de uma forma diferente? Afinal, chega de preconceito por hoje! – Um leve sorriso sedutor iluminando-lhe os lábios.

\- Hmm... eu acho que podemos sim, ágape. Preconceito não! – Sem esperar respostas, Milo se aproximou mais do outro, beijando-o com vontade. Os corpos colados, as mãos explorando e retirando as peças de roupas que naquele momento só serviam para atrapalhar.

Estar com Milo era o mesmo que **sonhar acordado** , ele conseguia levar o francês a loucura e mesmo com todo o estresse do dia. E daquela vez, eles não terminariam brigados. Bastava não ligarem para as línguas ferinas e se deixarem levar, pelos gemidos, mordidas e o momento mágico que estavam vivendo.  


**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no divã:
> 
> *um tanto triste a coelhinha aquariana olha para os lados sem conseguir entender onde foram parar os escorpianos, cancerianos e piscianos que a torravam nesses momentos. Com um suspiro sentido cruza os braços*
> 
> Bem, quero agradecer a todos que aqui chegaram, peço desculpas pois pela primeira vez estou colocando uma fic sem ser betada no ar. Assim que isso for resolvido eu passo para arrumar o que estiver errado. Então me perdoem por isso.
> 
> Beijos e até o próximo surto.  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
